Algar Dyomin
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = AlgarDyomin | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = true | C12App = false | Name = Algar Dyomin | AKA = Jorge (New name) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Nicodranas Feolinn | Family = | Connections = Clovis Concord | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a powerful man in Nicodranas and a client of the Ruby of the Sea. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Algar is a muscular man with a wide neck and sun weathered skin. He is well dressed and has shoulder length hair fashioned in a tangled bowl cut style that is unkempt at the shoulders. After encountering the Mighty Nein, he is now missing his left hand. Personality Algar is prideful and has a quick temper. Despite his high status in the Clovis Concord, he lacks any real social graces and can be very possessive. He enjoys spending his wealth on luxuries such as drink, clothing and furniture, as well as the companionship of the famous courtesan Marion Lavorre. Marion describes Algar as a boring conversationalist and a boastful man. After his capture and interrogation by the Mighty Nein, Algar is left a broken man. He is deeply traumatized by the experience and acts cowed and in shock. He is eventually sent away from Nicodranas, told never to return by the group. Biography Background Originally from Feolinn , Algar was assigned as supervisor of the Sluice Weave and Xundi's handler approximately two months before the Mighty Nein first arrived in Nicodranas. Algar is first spotted by the Mighty Nein at the Lavish Chateau. Accompanied by two dwarven bodyguards, he was one of multiple seated patrons watching Marion Lavorre's performance. A short time later he is spotted angrily leaving from the second floor, presumably having been declined companionship for the night by Marion. Together with two bodyguards, Algar fights the Mighty Nein inside of the Sluice Weave and loses his left arm. After losing his left arm, Algar tells Beau that he was assigned as the supervisor of the Sluice Gate and that he reports to the Clovis Concord. He was assigned there a few months back from Port Zoon, but he largely, and specifically reports to Marquis Ze Fuldan and his associates. His job was to maintain the Weave by exerting his will on the Marid, Xhundi, that the Mighty Nein freed, so it can direct water towards the various furnaces that run a lot of the engines that help maintain some of the commerce here in the city. Relationships 'Marion Lavorre' Algar was one of Marion's regular clients, seemingly holding unhealthy romantic feelings for her despite the nature of their relationship being made very clear by Marion. Recently he had become more possessive, going as far as to threaten other clients of Marion in hopes of being alone in receiving her affections. Character Information Abilities Notable Items *A control bracelet used to control the marid Xundi. Removed by Fjord when he cut off Algar's left hand. Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Antagonists Category:Clovis Concord